


Love Betrays- Murphamy

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, Broken Murphy, F/M, Finn is a dick, Gay Murphy, Homophobia, Jealous Clarke, M/M, Multi, Murphamy - Freeform, Past Bellarke, caring bellamy, everyone's a dick, gay bellamy, rich bellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No one notices John Murphy. No one cares about John Murphy. He's not interesting. He's not popular. He's not funny. He's not really anything special.Until he makes Bellamy Blake laugh... then he becomes something.





	1. Text Books

Murphy looked down at his textbook, _who gives a fuck about math anyway?_ He thought. He rested his forehead on his desk as he sighed.

"Mr. Murphy! Is there a problem with your head?" His teacher sarcastically remarked. Murphy gave him a blank look as the class stared at him, some of them giggling. "I asked you a question, John," The teacher provoked him. "Yes, there is a problem. You're fucking boring me to death..." Murphy began and the teacher's face dropped, "you're teaching us shit we will _never_ need for no fucking reason other than it's how you feed your fat ass every day." Most of the class was in hysterics as Murphy stood up and walked out the door.

He stood outside the classroom pondering on what to do next. He couldn't go back in but he didn't have anywhere else to go. He checked his phone. 9 _.56_ there were only four minutes left until 2nd period so he stood outside, waiting for his friend, Mbege.

 

A few minutes later Mbege emerged, he was laughing. "Yo, Mr. Pike is super pissed, we need to go. Right now!" Mbege laughed. They began walking away when someone grabbed Murphy's arm. _Oh shit_. He turned round and was surprised to see Bellamy Blake standing behind him, smirking. "That was quite a show in there," Bellamy said through a grin. "I... uhhhh... yeah... I was just...you know..." Murphy stuttered. "...Bored?" Bellamy finished his sentence for him. Murphy nodded and Bellamy laughed as he walked away with his own friends. _Oh my god... I made Bellamy Blake laugh. Holy... shit._ Murphy had had a crush on Blake since Bellamy moved there in third grade. They'd never really talked and finally, when they were in junior year of highschool, _I made him laugh._


	2. Shooting Daggers

"Hey Bellamy, over here!" Finn shouted from across the cafeteria. Bellamy walked over to his friends with Jasper and sat down. Clarke grabbed his hand and pulled him next to her. _I hate it when she does that,_ thought Bellamy. "So, who was that kid you were talking to after math?" Miller asked. "I don't know, he was arguing with Pike and it was kinda funny. Wasn't it Harper?" Harper nodded in agreement, "I think his name was like Josh or John or something," she added. "Oh yeah, it was John Murphy, Pike said so," Bellamy agreed.

 

"John Murphy?" Raven asked, "He went to our grade school, he's really fucking weird. I heard his mom was like a drunk or something." Clarke groaned and said, "Who gives a fuck about some random loser! We're going to Connor's party on Friday." Monty sighed, "We hardly even know Connor!" "Yeah but there'll be alcohol, so..." Clarke insisted. "Free alcohol? I'm in, 100%!" Monty changed his mind; the others laughed in agreement and carried on talking amongst each other. Bellamy looked around and saw Murphy sitting alone at the end of the table behind them. "I'll be right back guys," He said. "Bellam..." Clarke began but was cut off by her boyfriend abruptly leaving.

Murphy was eating his lunch and scrolling through his tumblr feed. He was fanboying internally over a cute phan gif he'd seen a million times before when Bellamy Blake nudged his arm. He looked up and almost choked on his food as he dropped his phone onto the table. "He-he-hey," Murphy began to stumble on his words. Bellamy giggled playfully at the boy's obvious discomfort. "I just came to see what you were doing," Bellamy said as he looked at Murphy's phone. Murphy quickly grabbed it saying it was nothing and turned the screen off. Bellamy looked confused but carried on, "Where's that other guy you were with earlier?" "Oh, Mbege? He err... is just at soccer practice," Murphy could feel himself blushing at Blake's presence. Bellamy nodded and then asked "Do you wanna come sit with us?"

Murphy's heart exploded. _Holy shit... Holy...fucking...shit. Bellamy Bla-Bellamy Blake, the most popular guy in our grade-and probably the whole school- just asked me to sit with him. Calm Murphy... play it cool. You can do this._ "Ummm... yeah sure," His voice cracked. _Shit._

Bellamy led Murphy over to their table. Clarke looked up at Murphy with a disgusted look. She not-so-quietly whispered to Bellamy, "What the fuck is he doing here?" Bellamy ignored her and said, "This is Murphy and I _invited_ him to sit on our table," Clarke shot daggers at him. "These are, Miller, Raven, Finn, Monty, Jasper, Harper, and of course... Clarke," Bellamy introduced. "Hey I-I'm Murphy," Murphy smiled nervously as he took a seat. _Play it cool. Play it cool._ "So... Murphy... what are you into?" Monty asked. _Shit. Think, think. Do not sound like a loser! Be relatable!_ "I like movies... I guess and you know TV." _You sound like a fucking loser already!_ "Oh yeah, what's your favorite TV show?" Monty inquired. _Spongebob! NO! Something everyone likes. Be relatable!_ "Probably Breaking Bad," Murphy lied. "I love breaking bad!" Jasper interrupted. _Shit... I haven't seen all of it. Now I'll have to binge watch it all! Oh well, you're doing okay, Murphy!_

 

"Are you going to Connor's party?" Clarke asked in a rude tone. _Connor's having a party?_ "Err... no I'm not..." _Why would_ I _be invited to a senior's party?_ "Oh shame... We are _all_ going!" _She is such a bitch._ Bellamy interrupted, "Murphy can come, it's this Friday." _Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck! Bellamy Blake just invited me to a party. Be cool, be cool, and be cool._ "Err... yeah I can come..." Murphy tried to say in a chill voice. "Cool, just give me your number and we can talk later." _Now Bellamy wants my number!_ Murphy didn't notice Clarke's face during this whole ordeal. She looked pissed...


	3. Dump

Murphy spent the entire day thinking about what happened at lunch, so at the end of the day when he went to leave, he completely forgot about the detention he had with Mr.Pike for what happened in Math. He dashed out of the gates and met Mbege. "Mbege! I'm going to a party with Bellamy Blake and I sat at their table and we talked and he invited me and he's going to text me tonight and I'm going to one of Connor's big parties with Bellamy Blake!" Murphy blurted out as they began to walk home. "Really?" Mbege looked a little sad that his best friend was going without him but Murphy didn't even notice.

Murphy opened the door to his apartment very slowly. "Mom?" He put his backpack down and walked into the kitchen. There were plates and mess piled up on the side. Murphy sighed at the pile of clothes that were left lying on the floor. "Mom, are you home?" A few empty beer bottles were left on the couch. His mom was lying next to them, asleep. Murphy picked up the bottles and put them in the trash. In those few minutes he completely forgot what happened at school and looked down at his sleeping mother. She was wearing a stained shirt and her hair was greasy. She used to be so young and full of life until his dad... _No I can't think about that now_. He cleaned the dirty dishes as quietly as he could and did his best to clean up the clothes. The place still looked like a dump. Paint was peeling off the walls, there was mold along the ceilings from the damp and there was a constant stench of beer and cigarettes.

He walked into his room-if you could even call it that- it was only big enough for a single bed and the tiny closet in which he stored all of his clothes. He picked up his shitty laptop, which he'd 'borrowed' from the school in freshman year. He scrolled through tumblr for a while, gif after gif. He suddenly realized that Bellamy had never texted him. He sighed. _He was probably joking. Why would he give a fuck about me? I'm just some loser and he's, well he's Bellamy Blake._ Suddenly his phone buzzed.

18:04- From 09773849285

Hey murphy its bellamy :D

_YES! Added to contacts!_

18:05- To Bellamy

Hey! How are you doing?

Murphy tried to stay cool; he was internally screaming with happiness.

18:05- From Bellamy

Good i was wandering if you could come over to help me study for the english exam toniyte.

Murphy ignored his crush's poor English and began to melt inside himself.

18:06- To Bellamy

Yeah, sure. I'll come over right now if you want.

18:06- From Bellamy

Dont you need my adress first :P

_No, I've totally stalked you and know exactly where you live._

18:06- To Bellamy

Oh yeah xD

Within a few minutes, he had freshened up and was about to leave when he saw his mother, still asleep. He scribbled out a quick note that he was studying at a friend's house, not that she would notice or care that he was gone. He was feeling his whole body implode as he walked but tried to look as normal as he could.


	4. Hedge Sculptures

Around thirty minutes later he arrived at Bellamy's house; it was in the rich part of town and all of the houses were so beautiful. It looked so much bigger and grander now that he was actually going to go in it. There was a large black gate which opened as soon as Murphy got close and made him jump slightly. He looked around; their front yard was so... amazing. The grass was cut pristinely and a small water fountain surrounded by beautifully crafted hedge sculptures stood in the center. He walked down the stony path and up to the front door. He froze. _Holy shit. I can't do this! What if it was a joke and he doesn't even care. Come on Murphy. Just knock for fuck's sake!_ Suddenly he knocked and his legs began to feel like jelly. He felt like running away but stood his ground. After what felt like an eternity, a young girl answered the door. She couldn't have been more than twelve. "Errmm... Is Bellamy home?" His voice quavered.

"Bellamy!" The girl shouted behind her, causing Murphy to jump and the girl to giggle. He heard Bellamy's voice shout something inaudible back.

"Who are you?" The girl asked. "I'm-I'm Murphy. I go to school with Bellamy." Suddenly Bellamy was at the door, "Thanks O," he said to the girl and she wandered off. He looked so beautiful. His hair was all curled up and messy-it looked adorable. "Hey Murphy!" Bellamy said enthusiastically, there was a grin on his face. _HE IS SO PERFECT!_ Murphy replied with a quaking smile and a "hey" back. "Come in, man!" Murphy was ushered in and marveled at the scale of the house he was standing in. It looked even more beautiful inside. "So you err... wanna study?" Murphy's voice quivered. "Yeah, come on, in my room." Bellamy pulled Murphy up the grand stairs and into a room that looked almost as big as his whole apartment. There was a king-sized bed and a huge TV mounted on the wall with a giant closet to one side. It was insane compared to what Murphy had. _Of course he's perfect. He has a perfect life..._ Bellamy fell onto his bed and moved his MacBook onto his desk and signaled for Murphy to sit too. "So how good are you at English?" Bellamy asked. "I'm all right, I got an A last semester, so... yeah." Murphy replied and Bellamy looked impressed. Bellamy sat up and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. "What do you want to listen to?" He asked. Murphy said he didn't mind and Bellamy asked "What about Twenty One Pilots?" Murphy bolted up, "You like Twenty One Pilots? I love them!" A huge grin was on his face. _Oh my God! We both like T_ _Ø_ _P,  AGH!_ Bellamy set it on to play and it boomed through the speakers, confusing Murphy. "Oh, it's wireless," Bellamy chuckled. "Cool," Murphy said looking at his surround sound system. _'Cool' really Murphy. Who the fuck would say that?_

After a few seconds Bellamy said, "So what's the deal with you?" _Wait, what?_ Murphy looked at Bellamy and asked him what he meant. "I mean who are you friends with and what do you do in your spare time and stuff?" "Oh..." Murphy replied. _Shit. You only have one friend you fucking loser. And all you do in your spare time is go on tumblr!_ "I mean Mbege and I have been friends since like first grade so..." Murphy trailed off. "Just him? No one else?" Murphy began to look worried, Bellamy put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Murphy, I won't think you're a loser if you only have Mbege. It's just that you seem like a really nice, funny guy and I thought you would have way more." Murphy relaxed a little, Bellamy made him feel so good, so calm and happy. "Yeah, it's mainly Mbege. But I just really want to know why you would want to invite _me_ over to your table and then your house." _Holy shit, why did you ask such a stupid question?_ Bellamy bit his lip a little _Oh my god that lip bite is literally turning me on._ Bellamy let out a breath, "I just always see you staring at me and I thought that it was... I don't know..." _Was I making Bellamy Blake nervous?_ "I guess Murphy, that I thought you were kinda... cute?"

_WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! WHAT? Holy fuck. This is a dream. I'm dreaming, I'm, I'm, AGGGGGGGGH!_

"B-B-B-B-But you have err- have a girlfriend..." _Just breathe Murphy, you can do it!_ Bellamy slowly nodded and said, "But we both know that Clarke is a huge bitch..." _Oh my God!_ "Can I try something, Murphy?" Murphy had no words, so he just nodded.


	5. The Bitch

 

"B-B-B-B-But you have err- have a girlfriend..." _Just breathe Murphy, you can do it!_ Bellamy slowly nodded and said, "But we both know that Clarke is a huge bitch..." _Oh my God!_ "Can I try something, Murphy?" Murphy had no words, so he just nodded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 Bellamy grabbed his face in his strong hands and pulled towards him. Their lips crashed together. Murphy didn't have time to process the situation before Bellamy's tongue invaded his mouth. Bellamy heard footsteps walking towards his room and immediately opened his eyes to see who it was. The door opened and Clarke stood in the doorway. Bellamy pushed the smaller boy off of him and screamed, "What the fuck are you doing, you faggot?" Murphy opened his eyes and saw Clarke staring at them. Bellamy's face matched Clarke's disgusted face. _No, this can't really be happening!_ "I errr..." Murphy had no idea what to say or do. _How could Bellamy do this to me?_ "What the fuck are you doing touching my boyfriend you gay piece of shit?" Clarke screamed as she entered the room further. Bellamy grabbed the smaller boy by the shirt and threw him onto the ground. The taller boy then proceeded to grab him up and pin him against the wall, "If you ever come near me ever again, you're dead!" Bellamy spat into his face. "You understand?" Murphy could only nod. "Now get out!" He dropped Murphy to the floor and the smaller boy scrambled away.

"What the fuck was that, Bellamy?" Clarke half-screamed. "We were just about to study and he just came at me!" he pleaded. "Well he's a fucking faggot. I'm telling everyone!" stated Clarke. Bellamy bit his lip, "Maybe don't tell...everyone... He'll get the shit kicked out of him if people found out." Clarke picked up her phone and rolled her eyes, "Exactly."

Bellamy felt like shit. He knew everyone would bully Murphy if they knew he was gay and yet he still lied about what happened.    


	6. 'Best Friend'

Murphy ran out of Bellamy's house, tears running down his face. He couldn't believe what had happened. He sprinted home and smashed the door closed, waking up his mother. He didn't even care anymore. He slid down the front door and put his knees to his chin and began bawling his eyes out. "Stop crying, John!" his mother demanded in an annoyed tone. Her son ignored her and began to cry even louder. "I said shut up!" Screamed his mother. "You're still drunk mom!" He screamed, "You're always fucking drunk but you need to get over yourself because I can't live with you being fucking mad all the time. It's not normal. I told you to go to the doctor or a therapist because you're fucked up in the head! But you won't listen. You never listen and you never care. But you can't stop caring about everything! It's been seven years! You need to move on!" He screamed at his mother. His mother grabbed an empty bottle by her side and threw it at her son. It missed and smashed above his head, cutting his cheek. She screamed something inaudible and Murphy opened the door and dashed out of the apartment. He removed the shard of glass from his face and blood was running down his face. He stumbled out of the apartment block, realizing how hungry and tired he was. It was almost dark and he needed somewhere to stay. He pulled out his phone

19:45- To MbegeyBoy

Hey man, can I stay at yours tonight?

Murphy began to walk to Mbege's house, which was only around five minutes away. He still had tears in his eyes. A few minutes later his phone buzzed.

19:47- From MbegeyBoy

No. Don't come to my house.

_Holy shit._ His best friend. He'd found out. He must have. Clarke wasn't lying... she told everyone. He didn't know what to do. He had nowhere to go. A group of screaming teenagers began walking past the apartment block and Murphy hid around the corner. Murphy slid onto the ground with his head in his hands...


	7. "Shut Up"

He must have fallen asleep because Murphy opened his eyes and the sun was up. He looked at his phone-out of battery. Murphy walked up to his apartment and opened the door as quietly as he could, hoping his mom was asleep. He went into the bathroom and had a shower before getting changed out of the clothes he'd worn the day and night before. He grabbed some cereal and looked at the clock on the wall. 9.26 _Oh shit..._ He was late. He debated going in at all but eventually left for school.

He arrived at 9.48 but couldn't be bothered to sign in so he went straight to his lesson, which was chemistry. _Shit._ Chemistry was with Bellamy. Murphy walked into his class and everyone looked at him. He was sure everyone in the room knew. "Mr. Murphy, have you signed in?" The teacher asked, Murphy lied with a nod and went to sit down. Bellamy looked at him and they shared eye contact for the whole time it took Murphy to sit down. He was sitting next to Finn, one of Bellamy and Clarke's best friends. The class broke into conversations, most of which containing the name 'murphy' upon his arrival. "Hey," Finn laughed. Murphy tried to ignore him. "So... how was last night?" Finn asked mockingly. Murphy didn't reply. "Your whole 'study session'," Finn continued. "Shut up," Murphy said. "What? Say that again you little fag!" Finn said shoving Murphy's arm. "I said shut the fuck up!" Murphy shouted, as he tried to shove Finn out of his chair. The whole class looked at them and Finn grabbed Murphy by his jacket and knocked him onto the floor. The teacher began shouting and the other students began egging them on. Murphy got up and tried to punch Finn but Finn was stronger and Murphy was rammed against the wall. Finn put his hand into a fist and punched Murphy in the face. A force between them shoved Finn off. It was Bellamy. "Finn Collins, John Murphy, go to the Principals office now!"


	8. Bleachers

"Finn Collins, John Murphy, go to the Principal's office now!" 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Murphy ignored his orders and walked out of the school building to sit on the bleachers, where no one would be, alone. He sat their thinking about everything. Bellamy, Clarke, his mom, Mbege, the fight. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear. He began crying and couldn't stop. A voice behind him called out, "Murphy!" He could tell it was Bellamy. The man he'd thought of as perfect and amazing since he was eight years old had broken everything about his world down. Bellamy came closer and Murphy couldn't look at him. Murphy felt a warm hand on his back, "Murphy... I'm...I'm..." Bellamy was stuttering. Murphy looked at the taller boy and said "I thought if I was ever near you I was dead..?" Murphy sniffled. Bellamy sighed and put his arm around the smaller boy, "I'm sorry I panicked so I..." "So you destroyed my entire world. You made me fuck up with my mom; made my best friend hate me; made me sleep on the fucking street and made the entire school treat me like shit," Murphy cried angrily. "You...you slept on the street?" Bellamy sounded worried. Murphy nodded. "Why?" Bellamy asked. "Because we don't all have perfect lives like you, Blake! I don't have a fucking beautiful house with rich parents that will give me anything I want. I don't have money to buy things I need. I don't have friends to fall back on when I need them. I have nothing. I have no one. And I have no one because of you." Bellamy was speechless but finally asked, "Do you have somewhere you can stay tonight?" Murphy shrugged his shoulders. "You can stay with m..." "No! I don't want to be anywhere near you Blake, you've ruined everything!" Murphy cried. Bellamy didn't know what to do so he sat awkwardly next to the crying boy for a few minutes.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Murphy was in detention for the fight and missing his yesterday's one. He was completely still, just thinking about life and how much he fucking hated it. Finn was behind him and kept trying to provoke him but he just ignored him. A couple other kids were in the room and they all knew about Murphy as they kept looking round at him.

After what felt like an eternity with his feelings, he packed up his stuff and was the last to leave the room. He half expected Finn to be waiting for him but the boy wasn't there. Murphy slowly began to walk out of the doors when someone grabbed him. It was Bellamy again. "It's 4.30, why are you still here, Blake?" Murphy said through gritted teeth. "Are you going home Murphy?" Bellamy asked. Murphy hated the boy he was looking at but yet he still somehow loved everything about him. "Are you going home Murphy?" Bellamy repeated. Murphy shook his head. "Then where are you gonna go?" Bellamy looked honestly worried about the smaller boy. "Away from you." Murphy replied and walked off.


	9. Pathetic

Murphy didn't want to go home, his mother didn't let things go very easily, he would always just go to Mbege's when he and his mom argued, but now he couldn't even go to his 'best friend's' house. He sat in the park for a few hours, trying to avoid everyone he could until he got too cold and went to sit in Arkadia the coffee shop. He didn't buy anything; he just did some work from his bag as he didn't even have charge on his phone. The coffee shop closed by eight and Murphy was kicked out. He looked at his almost empty wallet and got some food from McDonalds. He didn't even like it, but everywhere else was too expensive or closed. He was freezing as he wandered down the dark street and then it started to rain, just his luck. It was pitch black and he was sitting on a bench, trying to fall asleep when two hooded figures walked up to him. _Oh shit_. One of them tried to grab his bag and he fought for it. The other pushed him back and shoved his head into the concrete floor as he kicked Murphy in the face. They kicked him in the back and the chest and the head before they ran off with his bag. His wallet, his keys, his phone, all his school stuff was in that bag. He pushed himself up and onto the bench and realized his nose and mouth were bleeding. He stumbled across the street, unsure of what to do next. He was completely drenched from the rain and felt pathetic. He probably looked pathetic too.

He knew he was at least a forty five minute walk from his apartment and even if he did get home, he wouldn't be able to get in without his keys. He knew he was close to Bellamy's house, which angered him slightly.


	10. "Sorry doesn't do shit"

He hobbled up the grand gates of the Blake house. He hated himself for coming here, but he had no choice. He knocked on the door and about thirty seconds later Bellamy answered the door in his pajamas. "Holy shit, Murphy you're bleeding!" Murphy nodded and gestured inside. Bellamy pulled him in. "I'll get my mom..." Bellamy began after bringing him into the bathroom. "No! Please don't!" Murphy panicked. "Why not? What happened, Murphy?" Bellamy looked concerned and scared. "I was mugged," Murphy replied as he wiped the blood off of his face. The bleeding had stopped. "Then I'll call the cops!" Bellamy said as he began to grab his phone. "No! Just, please don't tell anyone!" Murphy argued quietly. "Why, tell me what's happening!" Bellamy demanded. Murphy nodded and grabbed a towel before inviting himself upstairs into Bellamy's room. Bellamy threw some clothes from his closet for Murphy to replace his dripping wet ones. Murphy changed as Bellamy grabbed some chips from downstairs.

When they were both sitting on Bellamy's bed, Bellamy finally asked, "So what happened?" Murphy fiddled with his hands and said, "Since I couldn't go home..." "Wait, why couldn't you go home exactly..?" Murphy sighed and tears began to prick his eyes, "My mom and I had an argument..."Murphy said. "What was it about, Murphy?" Bellamy asked. Then Murphy broke down into tears and told him everything. "When I came home after... you know... I was crying and I woke up my mom. And she was drunk because she's always been drunk since my dad died. She got angry because I was crying and I got angry and started shouting at her for getting drunk all the time and she smashed a bottle at me and I left because I didn't know what she would do. Then I wanted to go to Mbege's but I couldn't because he told me not to come round because of... you know and so I fell asleep on the street. I then snuck back into the apartment got my stuff, showered and went to school late. Which is when you know- Finn and shit. So after I left I went to the park and Arkadia and then had to go sleep on a bench when these two guys came up and stole my shit and beat me up and... yeah." Bellamy didn't reply. "Now do you get why I can't tell anyone?" Murphy sniffled. Bellamy nodded, "You don't want anyone to know about your mom." Everything was silent for a few minutes apart from the breathing of the two boys. "I'm so sorry Murphy..." "Yeah, well sorry doesn't do shit."

"I could help," Bellamy whispered. "I don't want your money, Blake." Bellamy sighed and the two were silent again. "I could still help." "How?" Murphy asked. Bellamy paused for a moment and then said, "I could break up with Clarke." "How would that help me at all?" Murphy was confused. "It would mean I was single," answered Bellamy. "Bellamy Blake. Shut the fuck up." _Holy shit. I hate this guy but I also love him... a lot._ "I'm serious, Murphy." _His voice is so cute..._ _Oh my God. He's serious. My entire life since I was eight has been dreaming of this moment._ "No, fuck you Blake. I don't want you anywhere near me!" Murphy replied and Bellamy looked a little hurt. _He's perfect but he also ruined my entire fucking life._ They fell asleep on top of the covers after a short while in silence.


	11. Head Rush

"Murphy...Murphy!" A soft voice whispered. Murphy opened his heavy eyes and saw Bellamy in front of him. Murphy grunted and sat up. _Head rush._ "What do you want, Blake?" Murphy groaned, his initial embarrassment of talking to the man before him had almost vanished since when they first spoke. "We got school..." Bellamy replied. "Ugh... I don't have any of my books... or my keys or any clothes..." Murphy reminded him. "You can borrow my clothes!" Bellamy offered. Murphy breathed out heavily and began, "you need to stop, Blake..." Bellamy looked confused but Murphy continued, "Stop being so nice, your friends are all dicks, so why aren't you being one?" Bellamy scrunched up his face and thought for a second, "I just... I feel bad, Murphy." The younger boy didn't reply.

They walked downstairs after getting dressed and Murphy walked out the door before any of the Blake's could say anything. He could worry about his keys, books and phone later, for now he just stopped wanting to be near Bellamy.

 

He got to school and presumed from the lack of people that he was too early. He saw a kid walking towards him, he looked young- probably just a freshman. They made eye contact for a brief second before the boy sat on the same wall as Murphy and grabbed his phone from his pocket. "Why're you here so early?" Murphy asked the kid. The boy shrugged his shoulders and continued looking at his phone. A minute passed before the boy said, "I'm Myles" and returned to his phone."I'm John Murphy... But Murphy will do." Murphy stayed perched on the wall, not having anything to do and wondered if Myles knew about the whole Bellamy thing- probably,  everyone did. Almost as if reading his mind Myles asked, "Are you the one who tried to make out with Bellamy Blake?" Murphy sighed and replied with, "he tried to make out with me..." The kid laughed in response, "Bullshit... He has a girlfriend." "That's what I said!" Murphy chuckled back. Murphy liked this kid; he didn't seem to care like _everyone_ else did. Myles noticed Murphy's lack of belongings and asked where his stuff was, Murphy sighed again and said, "It's complicated..." The kid just nodded and looked back to his phone.

A while later, the gate opened and people started pouring into school a few making comments about Murphy on the way in. Myles jumped off the wall and wandered towards a group of freshmen- who Murphy presumed were his friends. "See 'ya Murphy!" The kid called back and Murphy smiled slightly until he heard one of Myles' friends say, "You do know that's the fag who tried to kiss Bellamy, right?" "I really don't give a fuck..." Myles replied and Murphy smiled again slightly. _At least not everyone's a dick..._  Murphy debated entering the school without his things but realized he would be bored out of his mind if he didn't. He began to walk  through the gates when he heard Finn from behind him shout, "Hey faggot! Bellamy's over here, why don't you come suck his dick again!" A laugh rippled through the other students. _Great now everyone thinks I want to suck his dick... which I totally don't... totally..._ Murphy thought doubtfully.

  He walked through the gates, staring straight ahead and blocking out everything around him, until someone grabbed his arm a few seconds later. _If this is Bellamy-fucking-Blake..._ It was Bellamy-fucking-Blake. "What Blake?" Murphy hissed into his big, brown eyes. Bellamy pointed behind them and Murphy saw Finn lying on his back with blood trickling down his nose as he shouted "What the fuck, Bellamy?!" Bellamy pushed through the quickly forming crowd and kicked Finn in the face as he stumbled to get up. Clarke emerged too, "What the fuck are you doing Bell?" Clarke screamed at her boyfriend. "Oh, fuck you Clarke! You annoying fucking bitch, why won't you leave me alone for one fucking minute? Go fuck off and find someone else's dick to suck you stupid fucking bitch! We're done!" Bellamy roared. Clarke's face dropped. The crowd was silent. Bellamy pushed towards Murphy and grinned, "How was that?" Murphy just nodded. He was back to being in love. _Bellamy Blake just broke up with Clarke Griffin... for me! Oh fuck... I love him... His big, brown adorable, beautiful eyes; his cheeky grin; wild freckles; and his curly, dark hair... he's perfect..._   

 


	12. Vomit-Stained Couch

_ _

 

_Bellamy Blake just broke up with Clarke Griffin... for me! Oh fuck... I love him... His big, brown adorable, beautiful eyes; his cheeky grin; wild freckles; and his curly, dark hair... he's perfect..._      **  
**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murphy walked empty-handed into math a few minutes later, Bellamy just behind him. Murphy sat by the window and Bellamy sat in a free seat behind him. Murphy saw Mbege sitting the other side of the room, his eyes staring forward, not even glancing at his best friend since first grade. Finn wasn't there. "Anyone know where Mr. Collins is?" Pike asked the class. Almost everyone had either seen of heard about Bellamy and Finn by that point, word got around quickly whenever Blake was involved. "Mr. Blake, maybe?" The teacher questioned but Bellamy just shrugged. "Okay, moving on..." Pike paused before looking at Murphy and asking, "Mr. Murphy where are your books? Your bag?" Murphy looked into his eyes with an annoyed glare.

Before blue-eyed boy could think of a response to Pike someone walked through the door saying, "Probably left it at Bellamy's when the fags were fucking..!" Some of the class chuckled but were silenced as soon as Bellamy stood up. Finn's face no longer had blood on it and he was clearly trying not to seem afraid by the muscular boy in front of him. Before another fight could break out, Pike shouted, "Finn principal's office now! Bellamy, sit down!" Bellamy looked at Murphy, his eyes pitiful of what he caused as he looked at the younger boy.

"I'm all good Bell..." Murphy reassured quietly.

"Sit down, Mr. Blake!" Pike shouted and Bellamy groaned as he took a seat.

 

The day passed slowly, Bellamy not leaving Murphy's side, even going behind the school where Murphy smoked and Bellamy told him a list of reasons why he shouldn't smoke. Finn almost got suspended too, almost. He tried to bring Murphy and Bellamy down with him but the two got out without even a detention, for which Finn was not  so lucky.

Murphy didn't know what to do after school, where could he go? He eventually decided on going home, Bellamy joining him to make sure nothing could happen with his mother.

 

Murphy tried knocking on the door, it creaked open as his fist collided with it. He was confused but brushed it of as his mom having just got home.

"Mom?" Murphy got no reply, not even a drunken snore. Bellamy looked around, Murphy's apartment was so small and dirty, he was legitimately shocked. Murphy walked to the vomit-stained couch, "Mom? Oh my God... Mom!" Murphy screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this story is going... Also, I don't proof read because f*ck proof reading... Also I'm about as creative as a peeled-fucking potato so... yeah...And I use ellipses a lot...

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally stayed up all night writing like 12 chapters of this sh*t! xD
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
